Gresley
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = gresley |handlingname = GRESLEY |textlabelname = GRESLEY |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Gresley is a four-door SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle is based on the , and features a sporty and aggressive appearance. Many attributes of the Durango were carried over to designing the Bravado including suspension stance, lower bumpers, the cabin and windows, badging on the rear hatch, and overall vehicle shape. A few design cues appear to have been taken off of the as well, including the headlights and frontal fascia. The tail lights are similar to the (including the XLS and its armored variant), and the rear end resembles a 200 series . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Despite the powerful engine and sporty appearance, this SUV doesn't take off as quickly as one would hope, but it is still faster than most other SUVs. The off-road capabilities with this vehicle are very good despite the lower ride stance. The car is a good pick from a line of SUVs in its class, and has a 4 wheel drive layout, which can be only seen effective on rough terrain, making the car better off-road than on-road. The Gresley is one of the few SUVs in Grand Theft Auto V to feature an automatic Locking Differential. When the car is taken on road, the AWD layout will not be prominent, and cannot be seen at all times, however, when the car is taken off-road, the AWD layout will become operable, and can be seen in action when wheel-spinning, inclining on steep hills, or pushing against a fixed object, causing all wheels to spin effectively. Overall performance is average due to the Gresley's excessive weight. The vehicle's 0-60 time is acceptable for its class, but it's not spectacular, making the Gresley not the best getaway vehicle, especially under hot pursuit. The engine, however, works hard to propel the Gresley off the line, but its weight and aerodynamic properties limit the engine's true performance. The vehicle is mated to a 6 speed transmission in an AWD layout which gives the Gresley a better launch compared to other SUVs in its class. The Gresley also delivers more get up and go than other SUVs in its class thanks to its torqueful engine and good traction. Handling is better than average due to the Gresley's sophisticated AWD system, allowing the Gresley to retain good traction on and off-road as well as controlling body roll and fish tailing, even under hard, abrupt turns. Braking is also better than average, allowing the Gresley to stop completely in a shorter amount of time compared to other SUVs. Crash deformation is also good, enabling the Gresley to take multiple direct hits before the engine erupts in flames. Since the Gresley weighs almost five thousand pounds, the vehicle is ideal for ramming and running other vehicles off road. The in-game engine cover appears to be a V8, with a sound that is distinctive by its grown and exhaust note. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD w/ locking differential. |rsc_image = Gresley-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Gresley-GTAV-FrontView.jpg|Front quarter view. Gresley-GTAV-sideview.jpg|Side view. Gresley-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Gresley on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Gresley-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Gresley on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. XLS&Gresley-GTAO-RearComparison.png|Taillight comparison with the XLS. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Very common when driving another SUV around Los Santos. *Usually spawns in Strawberry and Rancho. *Usually parked around Rockford Hills. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $29,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos after the Heists Update. Trivia General *The Gresley's default radio stations are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *The Gresley could possibly be named after , a British steam locomotive engineer, who designed well known steam engines, and was the first to record a locomotive travelling at over 100 mph (160 km/h) in passenger service. *The rear badges on the Gresley are nearly direct copies of the actual Durango badges, except that DURANGO was changed to BRAVADO. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Gresley is one of the few vehicles with a locking differential; the vehicle's AWD layout functions differently to other off-road vehicles, such as the Rancher, in that the configuration can differ depending on the terrain the vehicle is on, whereas other off-road vehicles are fixed to open differentials. The FQ 2 also acts this way. *For some reason, the Bravado badging of the right side of the vehicle is mirrored. Navigation }} de:Gresley (V) pl:Gresley es:Gresley pt:Gresley Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles